federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - September, 2404
This page chronicles posts #18391-18510 and spans the time of September 1st to September 30th of the year 2404. *FP - August, 2404 *FP - October, 2404 ABGU Plots First Week Arriving to Ullianis III, CONNOR ALMIN and TAEVYN WOODS are tossed into the tournament. Taevyn solves the puzzle which puts them ahead before they finish tasks 1 and 2 in the top three Moving through all the tasks, CONNOR and TAEVYN are placing in the top three for most of the competition until task seven when Connor is able to think outside of the box and puts them into first place by twenty minutes allowing them to win their tournament. At the main award ceremony, CONNOR and TAEVYN are shocked to have won the whole thing and go up to give some touching speeches. Connor is unable to keep in his emotions when PATRICK REESE comes out and congratulations him. CONNOR and TAEVYN get back to the Valiant and have a big party there. One thing leads to another and they have sex. Earth Plots First Week Deciding to talk to BENJAMIN WOLFE, KARYN WOLFE explains to him that she has undergone a procedure to remove any of the eggs inside of her that could cause them to have a deficient baby. Ben is more than happy and eager to get started on their family. ZAYANI ALMIN and JACKSON MOYER run into each other when she is drunk at a bar and accosted by another man. Saving her, he gives her some tough love chats and Zayani finally realizes maybe she isn’t ready for a relationship. Just before MARCUS WOLFE is to leave for Bajor, KORAN JATAR interviews him and makes sure that he can stay unbiased about the whole thing. LINCOLN TREDWAY is getting used to the idea about J’Pel being gone but questioning their relationship. ELLIANA DHAJA has a new idea to distract him however and shows him a weapon a woman could use during incursions. BENJAMIN seeks out KATRIONA DHAJA to talk to her about Bella and they come to an agreement about Ben having her on the weekends. LINCOLN seeks out KARYN to talk about J’Pel and see if maybe he is missing something. She explains the Vulcan loves him but isn’t able to show it the right way. KENDRA is in the hospital again for a follow-up on her hand when she asks JACKSON out on a date. He agrees, if only to see more about who she is. LINCOLN decides that he would like to talk to his mother, Susan Parker, and gets her advice about his girlfriend, only to believe that she has a point about their future children. ZHARA VELIC is still in the hospital after her arrest but is happy to have a communication from MARCUS where they discuss Katal’s feelings about her and the idea that J’Pel could maybe be her mentor. KENDRA goes on a date with JACKSON but finds that he is a more blunt than she could’ve imagined, but she agrees to maybe go running with him in the future to hang out. JACKSON then goes back to the IEP and gives SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE the ‘drug test’ of her life where she is systematically exposed to different drugs to gage her reaction to them – an exercise that makes her really realize just how serious this program is. Second Week Seeking out KATAL DHAJA, KARYN WOLFE starts to plan her wedding reception and then brings up some old feelings against her step-mother about always stealing the attention with her petty disputes. ELLIANA DHAJA gets a communication from CONNOR ALMIN from the Valiant and he catches her up with everything since the ABGU. They talk and have a decently good time, though she is worried she just doesn’t love him anymore. KATAL gets a communication from MARCUS on the planet and they talk about his time there and the election. She is curt with him and it is something he notices and doesn’t like. After finding out that she gets a placement on the Fenrir, DELANEY ALMIN has pizza/wine with ANTHONY NORAD and they talk about her still having her own quarters just incase they aren’t able to adjust. Running on the beach, JACKSON MOYER is greeted by KENDRA DEVIN and they talk. She is amazed by his athleticism and they make plans for meeting up in the future. KESS PORGOIT-AVENO is at JANA KORVIN’s place when he shows her a renovated office room for him/her. They talk and decide she should move in. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE has some psychological evaluations after her first week in the program and is forced to really consider why she is going on this path. LINCOLN is back on the planet after his break up and makes his way to work where ELLIANA sees him. She explains he should get some sleep and he takes a sedative to sleep in his office. When LINCOLN wakes up, ELLIANA is there to hang out with him and they have dinner at Yamato. NOAH ALMIN is there working on getting his restaurant degree before they talk about his break up with J’Pel and her increasing unhappiness in her own relationship. LINCOLN seeks out MALCOM PARKER and tells him about his break up, as well as getting his brothers help in moving to another apartment and packing up before suggesting maybe Link dates Elliana. JACKSON is surprised by a psychological understudy in his usual sessions and has a flirtatious conversation with new character NIACARRE BENET. ELLIANA talks to MATILDA WEISS about Connor and Elli comes to the conclusion she needs to break things off with Connor. ELLIANA calls CONNOR and tells him things aren’t going to work. Both are extremely sad and the conversation ends as Connor’s sadness turns into anger. Third Week Going back in time to continue their research, LINCOLN TREDWAY and MIRANDA ARIAS make it to San Francisco just after the American Civil War, following a strange Byzantine antique that has popped up. ELLIANA DHAJA is at home and really emotional over her break up with Connor. When MATILDA WEISS comes back and sees this, they talk and have some one-on-one conversations about boys and moving on. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE finally decides to go to Australia and talk to ZHARA VELIC, but he doesn’t offer his forgiveness; instead, he is cold and detached which breaks Zhara’s heart. CONNOR ALMIN gets a communication from SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE who is finally done her hell weeks. He admits about his break up and Sam offers to help in any way she can. ELLIANA goes back to work and talks to LINCOLN about her break up. He explains that she just needs some time to work out her troubles. MAXLY ELBRUNNE is out with SAMANTHA when she explains Kendra is going out on a date with Jax. They decide that they are going to follow and spy. JACKSON MOYER is out with KEDNRA DEVIN at the bar so they drink and go dancing. Meanwhile, SAMANTHA and MAXLY are watching and spying but when Jax gets wind of it, busts Sam and her sister. At the Wolfe Wedding Reception, KARYN WOLFE and BENJAMIN WOLFE are just happy things are going smoothly. She excuses herself and talks to LUKE UNA and KORAN JATAR about the wedding and their attendance. KATAL DHAJA is there with Rahne and species to KARYN about Marcus before she leaves early to get the kids in bed. KARYN then runs into ANNA-ALEENA KORAN and they have a good conversation over icecream about how to get Ben/Jatar to like each other more. Making he final round, KARYN finds KATRIONA DHAJA with Bella and the ladies have a heart-to-heart and bury bad feelings. ANNA decides to talk to JATAR before he leaves for Bajor as to how he can have a better relationship with Benjamin. Explaining he is always open, it is more Ben who has to change. BENJAMIN and KARYN retire from the party before opening gifts, which include now owning the Wolfe Residence as a gift from Marcus, and 10bricks of latinum with a touching letter from Katal. KARYN seeks out KATAL to thank her for the gift and promises she is going to work on Ben so he is nicer to the family. SAMANTHA has a meeting with JACKSON to talk about her strengths and weaknesses which they hashed out during the hell weeks, before she picks her desired courses. LINCOLN and MIRANDA talk about the information they have and she thinks things are being done just before disasters to wipe out records so she makes plans to go. LINCOLN invites ELLIANA to come to his place to chat about this and that, as well as not be alone when unpacking. He continues to think of her as something more because of his brother Malcom and can’t get it out of his mind. LINCOLN then goes out with MIRANDA to the bar to get to know her better, but after getting really drunk and having a big fight they have some rough sex and she leaves for the night. In the morning, MIRANDA doesn’t ease up in her actions and puts LINCOLN in the corner when she implies she is going to hold the sex over his head to his commanding officers. Fourth Week Discussing some of their options for when the Fenrir-B leaves, KESS PORGOIT-AVENO and JANA KORVIN confess to each other they are in love and they should live in the same quarters. JOVANA LUFKIN surprises MARLON NADIS when she morphs into President Greenwood and gives him some sexy fun times! MIRANDA ARIAS is sent to talk to CHRISTOPH RABBANIC about his adjustment to the future and she finds she likes his personality. They talk about sex and things before she asks him out. CHRISTOPH agrees but explains to MIRANDA that he would like to get to know her better before he has sex. Now in school, MARIEL OKEA talks to SAHARAH MUNROE to make sure they are on the same page and that she understands he still likes her, even if he has other commitments. ANTHONY NORAD is shocked when KORVIN explains to him that he and Kess are not only in love but moving in together. He cautions that maybe this is a rebound relationship. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and DIANA GREENWOOD are out getting icecream in Ireland to have some one-on-one time after the birth of his fouth daughter QUIA GREENWOOD (September 15, 2404). KATAL goes to the waterpark in Hawaii with BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN WOLFE in order to try and make nice with the family. Things get awkward, however, and she leaves early. MIRANDA meets with CHRISTOPH and they talk on the shuttle to Berlin where he is taking her to show around. HEIDI THAY slips into depression because of her marriage and talks to KORAN JATAR about it. He gives his advice, saying that it is never too late to change anything and she will have the help when she needs it. LINCOLN TREDWAY talks to THEODORA KAHLER about his relationship with Elliana and she advises that until they are intimate or in love he should be fine mentoring her since she isn't being graded. When MATILDA WEISS finds out about the kiss from ELLIANA DHAJA she is more than excited and explains she is happy to one day be sisters. SAMANTHA has an outing with NRR'BT MADDIX but is shocked when he turns her down for sex. Feeling abandoned she leaves with bad feelings. LAUREN AL-KHALID and ZAHIR AL-KHALID are out on their anniversary vacation in Norway when they talk about him loving her even when she is old and gross! LINCOLN and ELLIANA finally talk about their relationship and agree they will go slow and see where things end up. Cardassia Plots Second Week Coming back from work, SELTAN LEMEC shows more of his personal side when he makes dinner and watches some HV. This closeness gets AAMINA ZARALE thinking about him in another way and he snaps the tension with a flirt when she gets obviously flustered. Third Week In the morning, AAMINA ZARALE wakes up thinking about the night before with SELTAN LEMEC. More of their tension snaps we they make out and he shows her just how talented he can be! TOREL DAMAR is out for his birthday with fiancé SHANA KASSAT when he runs into NESHA TAKIL. Shocked she is there and sober, Toerl begins thinking about his promise to marry her when she was better. SELTAN and AAMINA talk once more and set some ground rules before having even more exploration of her body. Fourth Week When ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) finds out that OZARA BERN committed suicide, he talks to CORAT DAMAR about who is going to get Lakar and explains he wants Cydja to take him – something Damar agrees. Ozara died October 20, 2404. ONEL (ERON) then seeks out CYDJA MUNROE and tells her about Ozara, as well as asking her to look after Lakar. She agrees if she can have a baby with Onel in the future. VASTI DANAN is reading a romantic book when her step-son, FREN DANAN finds it and teases her about the content – getting a little frisky himself! TOREL DAMAR is at a club when he runs into NESHA TAKIL again. Pulling her outside to talk, they get into a brief spat before she sees the old Torel in him again and flirts back. Bajor Plots Second Week Having made his way to Bajor, LINCOLN TREDWAY surprises J’PEL and MARCUS WOLFE with his presence. He talks to J’Pel, however, about her feelings and when she doesn’t say what he needs to hear he breaks up with her and she is heartbroken. LINCOLN seeks out MARCUS and tells him what happened, but Marcus is more than pissed off at the timing of it all. MARCUS is feeling lonely and asks TARA VONDREHLE over for dinner. She offers to help him out by speaking for him about her story and hoping it would help sway the election. Hoping to help J’PEL, MARCUS has her over and talks to her about the benefits of having some immature namecalling to make someone feel better about a break up. Getting some sleep afterwards, MARCUS is surprised by another dream with RAHNA DHAJA in it, this time she is in her 20’s and she explains that he needs to just keep trying if he doesn’t want to be alone. Fourth Week Attending a call center for his campaign, MARCUS WOLFE runs into NAOLE CAITLIN and they talk about her family, her father, and her work with the play Peter Pan – even exchanging some personal interest. MARCUS has a debate with Rinn Pauto and some of the highlights are given after a new network gives the debate win to Wolfe. BENJAMIN and KARYN have just made it to Bajor and talk about the poll results going up for their father. Alternate Universe Plots First Week In an alternate universe, fOZARA BERN (from 2404) arrives to the day of the Venik wedding to talk to ERON BERN and make him change his mind about going into the mUniverse. She is able to talk to him and he is shocked something has happened. Agreeing to talk to Damar about it, Ozara leaves her information to be contacted when Eron was ready. ERON seeks out CORAT DAMAR and talks to him about the idea that his wife is there from the future. More paranoid than Eron, he tells him to bring her in. ERON finds fOZARA and explains she needs to be interrogated. She is agreeable if Questa is the one doing it. fOZARA makes it to the headquarters where she tells ERON, DAMAR and YORKIN KORINAS why they shouldn’t pursue the mUniverse. Damar is still thinking about the big picture and Cardassia’s interests while Korinas worries more about the death of his wife. Third Week After being moved into a room in the HQ building, fOZARA BRIK has been waiting to be interrogated. When QUESTA DAMAR comes in, she explains to her that she can use her abilities to take all the information she needs. When fOZARA is then visited by ERON BERN, she explains to him that before she is forced to go back she wanted to be intimate with him. He agrees and they have sex, only for her to disappear and fade away much like fCydja did several years before. ERON puts in a communication to his OZARA and tries to explain some things before she collapses. By the time he gets home, she is awake but this time, having the memories of fOZARA in her head. Fourth Week Flashback, 2397 First Week On Bajor for KARYN’s graduation, BENJAMIN meets her there but is a little indifferent to the whole thing, which disappoints his sister. When KATAL UNA arrives and makes a scene with her son, MARCUS confronts her. On things leads to the other and while in the middle of a massive fight they have really rough sex, but continue to fight afterwards, ruining the party for Karyn who sees Katal leave. Fourth Week USS Valiant Plots Third Week Making their rounds to Betazed, CONNOR decides to sell his hoverbike that Elliana gave him and meets with a woman named JAYASHRI MERYN. She is more than happy to get the bike at the reduced cost and Connor makes plans to give his ex the money back. CONNOR meets with MORGAN DEVRIX and talks to her about his future ambitions before she gives him a tour of the Betazoid armoury. Fourth Week En route to Cardassia, CONNOR ALMIN seeks out KITAAN DHOW and has a short interaction with him as he offers the money back from his hoverbike. Mirror Universe Plots Third Week Reading mRahne Dhaja a bedtime story about the boy who cried wolf, mKARYN WOLFE relishes the idea that wolves were often used in children’s cautionary tales. BENJAMIN WOLFE arrives and they talk about the three little pigs. Fourth Week When mBENJAMIN WOLFE and mKARYN WOLFE hear another bedtime story, they are interrupted by their guards to find a Ferengi man is begging for charity for others in the throne room. mBenjamin gives him `charity' by making him drink until his stomach explodes. #09 September, 2404 #09 September, 2404 #09 September, 2404